He Can Call Me Flower If He Wants To, I Don't Mind
by mayzie
Summary: HermioneWeasleyFan's Disney quote challenge. Lily and Snape after the "mudblood" incident, Lily realizes her true feelings. one shot.


**This is my first challenge-it's a Disney quote challenge, below are the quotes I used in my story.**

**"Hey I wanted to see ya, we're still friends aren't we?"- The Fox and the Hound**

**"He can call me flower if he wants to; I don't mind."- Bambi**

**"If I didn't know any better I'd say you had **_**feelings**_** for this monster."- Beauty and the Beast**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

_meet by the beech tree after lunch_

I looked down at the crinkly piece of parchment in my hand for what felt like the thousandth time. I then proceeded to crush it into a ball and make a tight fist around it for what also felt like the thousandth time. For a thousandth and first time I unfurled the note and read the scrawly handwriting I only knew so well. But what for? Five years of doing homework with him. Five years of passing notes in class. Five years of helping him with his potions' annotations. Five years of memorizing his handwriting, his laugh, his smell, the way he used to push his hair to the side out of habit when it wasn't even in his face, only making it greasier. I wasn't in love with him. No, certainly not. He had been my absolute best friend when all my other friends cringed away from the 'freak' I had become. But none of that mattered anymore.

I let my eye lashes brush my cheeks once more before the hot tears I had been holding back since lunch slid so teasingly down my face. I wouldn't brush them away. When he would find me I would want those tears to remind me what he had done. I set the parchment down at my side, and did nothing when it decided to leave me on a breeze. I watched as it skipped across the grass and lift briefly as it left the shade of the beech tree before it was stopped so suddenly by a foot. The foot's arm reached down and plucked the parchment from the ground and the arm's face looked to me, leaning against the trunk of the beech. My green eyes withered in the dark abyss of Severus's eyes. Severus, no, Snape. I couldn't help myself from thinking fondly of the Marauders' nickname for him; suddenly I realized how suiting it was.

**"Hey I wanted to see ya, we're still friends aren't we?** I mean, I haven't seen you all summer." Snape stepped into the shade and I could see even more of his bony white ankles beneath his robes than last year. I pushed myself up reluctantly and stood so that I could seem a little more menacing.

"Friends?" I played with the word cruelly. My voice was sweet and considering, hiding the beast within. "How dare you even ask that question?" I finally spit at him in a way that reminded me terribly of my unforgiving sister. Snape stumbled a step or two in reverse, taken aback by my sudden, and quite obvious, loathing.

"Lils-" he looked so hurt that a small, and growing smaller, part of me longed to reach out and hug my friend once more. I silenced that part of me immediately.

"Don't even!" I shrieked, my pitch raised at each syllable. "Snape, we-we can't- I can't be friends with you-with someone like you."

"What's that supposed to mean? And since when did you call me by my last name?"

"Would you prefer me calling you _Snivilus_?" I snapped back. A little way along the lake I could see James Potter and his friends laughing at an unheard joke, it seemed impossible for other people to be feeling so lighthearted when I was feeling like this. Like a hurt and revenge seeking beast. Curling up inside myself while wanting to lash out. Snape took a few steps forward, which closed the distance between us quickly. What should have been eyes ablaze were dead and dark and gave me a chill. I shuddered and he took another step forward.

"Lily." His voice was soft and could have just been the breeze if I hadn't watched his lips move myself. But soon I couldn't see his lips because they were crushing mine. All my anger swelled in my chest and I had the overwhelming urge to shove Snape to the ground and try to re-communicate what I was thinking because obviously something was horribly lost in translation. But I never had the chance.

I was struck dumb where I stood, I saw nothing, I felt nothing, my arms were folded across my chest, holding myself together. I hardly noticed when two rough but gentle hands grasped my shoulders and shook me. "Lily?" it sounded so far away, was someone calling me? No perhaps not. "Lily?" it was a little louder now, breaking through my haze, yes someone was calling me. "Li-i-i-ly!" each syllable was accompanied by a shake. I blinked and saw Sirius Black grinning back at me. I blinked a few more times to make sure he was real. To make sure anything was real. My first kiss was lost on Severus, and I felt lost with it.

"We're going to have to wash your mouth out Evans if Prongs ever wants a taste." Yes, Sirius was real. So were the two hands that grasped my shoulders. I looked for the person who belonged to the hands, "Remus?" There he was smart, sweet, reserved Remus who had shaken me out of my confused trance. I hardly had time to revisit my ideas as to why he would ever be friends with Sirius and James when I noticed what was going on outside of us three. Snape had a wand to his throat, Jame's wand.

"Lily Flower, are you okay?" I nodded weakly. James Potter. James Potter. James Potter. He was all I could see, all I could think about. He was so handsome, his messy black hair, his muscular but lean body, his beautiful hazel eyes that rivaled my own. Internal sigh. All I had ever seen was an arrogant pretty-boy. That was until he stood up for me last year, and though I made it seem as though I was unhappy about being the damsel in distress, James had really only gotten in the way of the anger I had intended for Snape. James Potter. So handsome. So sweet. So in love with me. How had I been so blind? I was snapped out of my James Potter trance when Snape snorted.

"Lily? What are you doing? You hate Potter and his stupid nickname!" Snape tried to sound defiant but it came out more like a plea. I didn't return his desperate stare.

"No, Snape _you_ hate Potter, and **he can call me Flower if he wants to; I don't mind**," I said quietly before looking up at James. He faltered a bit, let his guard down, dropped his wand hand ever so slightly, and let me in. I could feel my face radiating heat, first from anger but now from embarrassment after my confession. Remus and Sirius seemed equally as shocked but didn't compose themselves quite as quickly as James. Snape looked revolted.

**"If I didn't know any better I'd say you had **_**feelings**_** for this monster,"** he sneered.

"Maybe," I started off confidently but when I looked at Snape and James's faces, so different, but both slowed me down, "I do." I finished looking at James. I do. I do have feelings for James Potter, after all these years I had finally come to my senses. I could hear Snape's heart shatter into a million pieces, and for the first time I didn't really care.

* * *

**Ouch. Just to clarify, I feel that eventually Lily sort of forgave Snape, but aren't we all raging bitches right after something happens? I just didn't give her time to cool down, but also remember that Snape was a traitor in her eyes and didn't turn to the good side until after she died. **

**I'm actually kind of proud of this, please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks (:**

**mayzie**


End file.
